1. Field
Methods and applications consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to sharing content, and more particularly, to a method and system for sharing content by using a device which executes an interactive service, and a computer-readable recording medium for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interactive service between devices is a communication service for transmitting and receiving information between the devices that includes a two-way communication service or a bidirectional communication service. Examples of the interactive service may include a messenger service, an image and voice-based call service, and a voice-based call service.
Since there has been an increase in the use of such an interactive service, various services based on environments of the interactive service have been suggested.